


The Clock Stops For No One

by 8BeepBoop8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Does Something Dumb, Clint Barton Feels, Complete, Crying Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Cries, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Upset Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeepBoop8/pseuds/8BeepBoop8
Summary: After Edwin Jarvis died he left Tony his watch it may not seem like much but it meant the world to him. Tony how ever made the mistake of taking the watch off in the common room and not his bedroom. Where Clint Barton sees it no longer working he decides to get rid of it without thinking. Will he be able to fix this? Or this mistake in unfixable?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

When Edwin Jarvis died Tony had just shut down he didn’t know what to think at the time.

Obadiah wasn’t of much help to him at the time though now Tony understood why. Jarvis left something behind for Tony though a old watch. Now it may not seem like much but Jarvis’s watch (even when Tony was little) was rather old and stopped working every now and then.

When this happened Jarvis always asked Tony to fix it and he happily did so. So when Jarvis watch stopped working after he died Tony didn’t fix it. It didn’t feel right to fix it for some reason but he always wore it. Even when the avengers started living in his tower the avengers noticed the broken watch and didn’t understand why he never fixed it Natasha didn’t even know the reason.

They found out one day under the worst circumstance Tony didn’t know why but for whatever reason decided to take it off and leave in the common room rather then his room while he took a shower. Before he went to take a shower though he flipped the watch around and ran his thumb over the engraving ‘The Clock stops for no one’ Tony thought that was rather ironic seeing as the watch didn’t work anymore. Tony put the watch on the table and walked away to take a shower.

Clint came in and saw the old watch he knew it looked familiar but he couldn’t remember why maybe it was an old one of his. Clint picked up the watch and looked at it the watch hands had stopped working whatever he’d just throw it out and get a new one. The watch wasn’t in good shape anyway.

Clint left and Tony came out of the shower dressed in his AC/DC shirt and black sweatpants Tony panicked when he couldn’t find his watch in his room and remembers he took it off in the common room. He rushed to the table he put it on but it wasn’t there. Tony’s eyes widened it had to be there. Tony tore the common room apart the couch was upside down tables where flipped but his watch wasn’t there.

Tony was suddenly aware of the tightest in his chest and his throat closing up was he really going to have a panic attack over this. The answer yes Tony sat down on the floor trying to calm himself down but he couldn’t. Where.Was.His.Watch! Thankfully Natasha and Bruce were on there way to the common room to find out what the noise was about when they saw Tony.

“Tony!” Natasha and Bruce yelled rushing over to him

They quickly realized he was in the middle of a panic attack and tried to get him to calm down and tell them what was wrong. Finally Tony calmed down enough to tell them what he was freaking out about.

“M-My watch it’s gone!” Tony stuttered “I left it on the table and now it’s gone!”

Bruce frowned he didn’t understand why Tony was so freaked out he looked to Natasha for an explanation but she looked just as confused as him.

“Tony” Natasha spoke calmly “Why are you so worked up over a watch?”

Tony took a deep breathe to calm himself down. One breath in one breath out he reminded himself and looked back at Natasha.

“My childhood butler gave it to me after he died” Tony told her “It means the world to me and i just want it back!” He exclaimed.

Natasha quickly got worried when she noticed that’s Tony’s Inky brown eyes began to water and Bruce had the same worried expression.

“It’s alright will help you find it” Bruce told him.

Natasha nodded and the three of them turned the common room even more upside down then it already was. The search turned up empty handed and Tony was even more upset then he was before and Natasha put a hand on his shoulder

“Tony are you sure you left it in here?” She asked softly Tony nodded.

Clint came back in and he paused he he saw the worried looks of Natasha and Bruce and Tony’s watery eyes. “Uh what’s going on?” He asked and Natasha sighed.

“Tony lost his watch he means a lot to him but we can’t find it” Natasha explained if he wanted to know why it was so special he could ask Tony.

“Wait” Clint spoke “Was it an old watch and thee hands didn’t move” he asked suddenly very nervous. Tony’s head whipped around to look at him “Yes!” Tony exclaimed his eyes showing his happiness “Have you seen it?” He asked vice hopeful.

Clint gulped now he knew why that watch looked so familiar. Clint’s panic must have visible because Tony’s smile fell and he looked worried again. “Clint?” Natasha spoke a deadly tone entering her voice. “I may or may not have thrown it out” Clint mumbled he wasn’t even sure they heard him until Tony reacted.

“NO!” Tony yelled and ran faster then any of them saw him move towards the trash can Natasha and Bruce not far behind Clint confused followed them. Why would a watch be so important to him. When Tony made it to the trash can and it was empty “Clint” Tony asked he didn’t go answer Tony understood what happened. The trash bag was in one of New York City’s dumpster his watch was gone.

Tony couldn’t help it at this point all the stress of not being able to find the watch to almost finding it just to learn he would never see it again completely broke him. He sat down by the trash can put his head in his hands and began to cry. This startled Natasha, Bruce, and Clint after all the years of knowing each other Tony never ever cried never.

“Barton you idiot” Natasha growled “You threw his watch away!”

Clint growled “What’s so important about that stupid watch anyway” he asked and Natasha didn’t answer Tony never really told them he just said that his childhood butler gave it to him.

“Maybe i could be of assistance” J.A.R.V.I.S spoke

After Ultron Vision and Tony worked together to get J.A.R.V.I.S back to say it was a success would be a understatement. “Why does gang watch mean so much to him J.A.R.V.I.S?” Bruce asked and Jarvis sounded a little sad when he answered.

“Sir’s childhood butler’s name was Edwin Jarvis and was more of a father to sir then Howard Stark” J.A.R.V.I.S explained “I never met Mr.Jarvis personally he died before my creation but from what I’ve heard from sir he was a good man and rather important to him”.

Natasha blinked “His name was Edwin Jarvis?” She asked “Yes Agent Romanov” Jarvis responded and she raised a eyebrow “But your name is J.A.R.V.I.S” she added.

“A very observant observation Agent Romanov” Jarvis responded the sarcasm obvious in his voice “I was named after Edwin Jarvis” he added.

Clint frowned and turned his head back to Tony were he was sitting on the floor he stopped crying but every now and he would let out a little sob just because of how long he was crying for.

“Tony” Clint spoke softly feeling terrible for what just happened and tried to put a hand on his shoulder. Tony shrugged him off and got up.

“I’m going to go to bed it’s getting late” Tony mumbled and shuffled back towards his room no one bothered to try and stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint ran across the street and dove into a dumpster. He knew this looked back as he tore into every garbage bag in there and sorted threw them while using a flashlight to see inside. It also knew it was incredibly sketchy to be doing this a 2AM but he needed to get that watch.   
  
After sorting threw every bag Clint got out and sighed. Where was this watch! Clint groaned and got up to search the next dumpster it could be in. He should have known the watch was Tony’s he never took it off! The one time he did he obviously trusted them not to touch it but he did.   
  
Clint growled as he tore through another garbage bag when he saw something shiny he he pulled it out and couldn’t help but laugh he check the back of the item. ‘The Clock Stops For No One” was engraved on the back. He found Tony’s watch. 

Clint got of the dumpster and started walking back towards the tower watch in hand. He knew Tony was probably awake but he also he probably didn’t want to be bothered. Clint sighed deciding he’d give Tony the watch tomorrow morning after he woke up. 

Clint was distracted and wasn’t paying attention and slammed into someone the watch flying from his grasp. Clint watch as the watch fell into a sewer drain.

”No!” Clint yelled and looked over at the women. “Sorry” he told the women he ran into as he slid down the sewer drain.

Clint dropped down into the sewer flashlight in hand as he looked around he didn’t see the watch and he sighed. Looks like he’s have to climb through the pipe. Clint got down at army crawled through the pipe. 

*Tony better appreciate me getting his watch back* he thought bitterly. Yet he couldn’t truly be mad he was the reason his watch was missing.

He reached the other side of the pipe and saw a the watch just sitting there. Clint grinned and started crawling towards it. Of course though if couldn’t be this easy. Clint watched as a rat scurried right next to the watch and sniffed it.

“Don’t you dare” Clint told the rat menacingly.

It did the rat grabbed the watch and ran off. Clint was positive he never crawled so fast before. He followed the rat to the best of his ability but it was no use the sound of the rat’s footsteps soon faded away. Tony’s watch was gone....again.

Clint sighed and just laid his head on his arms. Tony was going to hate him for the rest of eternity well maybe not eternity just as long as they were alive. Clint only looked up when he heard squeaking he saw a rat not just any rat THE rat that stole Tony’s watch.

The only reason Clint knew because the bastard was still holding it. Instead of running like Clint thought the rat came over and laid the watch down beside Clint’s hand. Carefully Clint picked it up and held it. The rat squeaked and ran off into the pipes squeaking as if to say ‘Don’t loses it again!’.

Clint laughed and began to stand up when he hit his head on the top of the pipe. He groaned and rubbed the top of his head “Right still in the sewers” he moaned to himself.

Clint exited the sewers and made it back to the tower with the watch thank you very much. Clint checked the time on his phone and the whole endeavor took over 2 hours since it was now 4AM.

He may or may not have polished the watch before slipping it into a box he had brought and stared at it as it rested on the counter. He thought it looked rather good and closed the wooden box. He picked it up and set it on his dresser following the plan of giving it to Tony tomorrow.

(Time skip brought to you by the time stone)

Clint grabbed the box and rode the elevator up the common room and the elevator doors opened he saw three people. Natasha sitting on the couch, Bruce in the Kitchen, and Tony sitting on the couch with Nat.

Clint took a deep breath and walked towards the couch and looked over. Tony looked up to see who was approaching when he saw Clint he turned his head the other way. Clint internally sighed he deserved that.

“Tony?” Clint spoke gently though it sounded more like a question.

Tony in responses turned his body away from Clint and rose his shoulders up to his neck. Natasha gave Clint and glared mouthed ‘Go Away’ at him but Clint shook his head.

Natasha looked pissed but Clint pulled out the wooden box and showed her the watch inside. While he mouthed to her ‘I found it last night’ closing the box afterward. Natasha jaw dropped and she shook her head.

“Tony I think you might want to see this” she told him but the genius didn’t react.

Natasha instead gently grabbed Tony’s shoulders and turned him to face Clint. He opened the box and showed Tony the watch. Instead of the smile Clint expect (and hoped) from Tony he grimaced.

“I don’t want a replica Barton” he mumbled turning away again.

Clint frowned and sighed he walked over to face Tony and he frowned “Tony it isn’t a replica a just look at it” he told the genius. While Tony did roll his eyes he did pick the watch up. If it was just to humor him or because he wanted him out of his face Clint wasn’t sure.

Clint watched as Tony ran his hand over the hand and looked at every detail. Tony’s eyes started to widened and his mouth opened a little.

Tony looked up at Clint childlike wonder in his eyes and he smiled. It wasn’t his ‘Fuck you I’m Tony Stark’ smile no his was a genuine smile.   
  
“Thanks Legolas“ Tony told him still smiling and put the watch on admiring it. Tony bounced off (to show Bruce his watch) looking at the watch every now and then.   
  
“Good Work Clint” was Natasha reply and Clint smiled.

”How’d you even get it back?” Bruce asked Tony right behind him his watch reflecting the light in the room. Clint didn’t even notice the pair join them. Either way Clint grinned oh did he have a story for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed this short story!


End file.
